


【evanstan】迷途之灯

by shanyaohuoguo



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanyaohuoguo/pseuds/shanyaohuoguo
Summary: 这是一个桃桃Chris Evans和包包Sebastian Stan互相穿越到各自人生中的一个片段，给对方带来力量与希望的故事，此时包包已经知道空间宝石的事情，分包包篇和桃桃篇，桃包宇宙系列10。
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Kudos: 5





	1. 引子

“马上就到你的生日了，Seb。”桃桃低下头，看着怀里的包包。

“嗯哼，怎么了。”包包往嘴里塞了个爆米花，眼睛依旧盯着前方，电视上正播放《回到未来》里男主在自己父母相爱的宴会上唱摇滚的片段，这段包包百看不厌。

“额……那你……想要什么礼物呀？”桃桃低头红着脸，吞吞吐吐地说出这句话。

“嗯？这不像你啊Chris，”包包从桃桃怀里撑起身，大眼睛盯着桃桃，他调皮地往桃桃嘴里塞了个爆米花，“你以前可是早早买好礼物，然后就折腾我一晚上……”

“以前那是……”桃桃含着爆米花，脸一下子熟透了，“就是正好到那种氛围了嘛……”

“哦~氛围啊……”包包趴在桃桃的胸前，轻轻捏了捏桃桃的neinei，“那你觉得，现在的氛围怎么样呀……”

“哎呀不要闹啦Seb！”桃桃涨红着脸抓住包包捣乱的手，“我就是觉得……这几年给你买礼物都是我自己的主意，还是得听听你想要什么嘛……”

包包看着桃桃羞涩脸红的样子，心里的甜蜜满得要溢出来。他只会对我这样，只有我能看到他这个样子，包包这样想着，忍不住轻轻吻上了桃桃的嘴唇。

唇舌之间纠缠了一会儿，桃桃反客为主把包包压在身下，他一只手伸进包包的的裤子，开始揉捏包包软弹弹的小屁股。

“呃啊……”包包轻声呻吟起来。

“汪呜~”旁边睡觉的道哥被他俩在沙发上擦枪走火的行为吵醒了，它刚手术完，只想好好休息。不过道哥现在还不能下地走动，只能用哼哼表达着自己的不满。

听到动静，这俩人吓得同时停下动作，桃桃抬头一看，松了口气：“是Dodger，吵到它了。”

包包憋住笑，在桃桃耳边悄悄说：“Chris，我感觉咱俩就像背着孩子偷吃的爹妈一样。”

“你不觉得这样更刺激嘛？”桃桃亲了一口包包，手又开始不安分起来。

“呀别闹！Dodger还在呢！”包包赶紧拦住桃桃的手，他伸手把电视关掉，“去卧室再说！”

两个人分别给了道哥晚安吻之后，就偷偷摸摸去了卧室。

“快说你想要什么礼物呀~”一进屋，桃桃就把包包压在床上撒娇追问道。

“那我好好想想，”包包躺在床上想了一下，“嗯……我想用空间宝石做一件事情！”包包仰起头看着桃桃说。

“空间宝石？不行！”桃桃一听是这个，想都不想直接否了。

“……哼！那我没有想要的礼物了！”被桃桃拒绝的包包耍起了小孩子脾气，他撅起嘴爬出桃桃的怀抱，闷闷地坐在一边。

“哎呀Seb~”桃桃立刻慌了神，赶紧凑过去哄包包，“动用空间宝石太消耗体力了，你受不了的！”桃桃每次穿越空间回来都要缓上好一会儿，他哪里舍得让包包受这种罪。

“可是我想……去看看以前的你。”包包忽然转头看向桃桃，语气变得认真起来。

“……那我能问问为什么吗？”桃桃温柔地看着包包，眼神里盛满浓浓爱意。（没！错！说的就是那个怀！孕！之！眼！）

“……因为在你最需要安慰鼓励的时候，我没有在你身边。我知道那种迷茫的感觉，太难熬，就像被全世界抛弃一样。正好有这个机会，我想回到过去，让那时候的你能开心一点，哪怕一点点也好。”包包低头微笑着说。

“Seb……”桃桃的眼里闪着光，他轻轻抱住包包，在包包的额头上留下缱绻一吻，“我真的……好爱你……”

包包闭上眼睛，感受着爱人身体的温度。不管何时，桃桃的怀抱永远是他最心安的地方。

两个人腻歪了一会儿，桃桃开了口：“这样的话，我有一个要求。”

包包从桃桃怀里直起身：“什么要求？”

“我也要回到过去，看看以前的你。”桃桃调皮一笑。

“……你不会是想把小时候的我给拐走吧！”包包眯起眼逗桃桃。

“怎么可能！我不会改动时间线的，”桃桃亲了亲包包的胡子，“不然我可能就遇不到你了。”改变过去会对现在有什么影响，他们都不敢去想，也不敢冒险。对于包包和桃桃来说，他们只想抓住现在的珍贵时光来珍惜彼此。

“……不行！我还有一个要求！”桃桃忽然想起了什么，又对包包说。

“怎么感觉是你在过生日呀Chris，要求这么多！”包包佯装嗔怪地说。

桃桃装听不见，他继续说道：“你不准删除我脑袋里关于你穿越过去的记忆！如果回来之后我发现没有你的回忆，你就别想下床！”说着他掐了掐包包的腰窝，把包包逗得咯咯直笑。

包包乐得合不拢嘴：“嘿Chris，你怎么那么无赖呀……”

桃桃倒是一脸坦然：“我就无赖了咋地！”

“好吧，那你也不准删除我的记忆哦！”包包提醒桃桃。

“放心！”桃桃把包包抱到床上，他伸手从床头柜里拿出空间宝石，“来吧！”

包包和桃桃手拉着手闭上眼睛，紧紧抓住空间宝石，两个人的身影逐渐变淡，直至消失……

tbc


	2. 包包篇

“那么Chris Evans，你觉得这部影片的卖点是什么呢？”《神奇四侠2》的伦敦首映采访会上，记者向桃桃提问。

“我……”桃桃缩在桌子的一角，眼前一阵阵发黑，手心全是冷汗，他支吾了半天，也没组织出一句完整的话。

“这个问题我来回答吧。”另一边的导演有点看不下去了，拿起了话筒说。

桃桃旁边的人悄悄拍了拍他：“没事吧？哪里不舒服吗？”

桃桃强压下反胃要吐的感觉，轻轻摇摇头。

提问的记者和大家的目光都转到了导演那边，可桃桃却觉得所有人的目光一直停留在他的身上。桃桃受不了了，他现在只想逃离。

————

包包睁开眼睛，发现自己已经来到了《神奇四侠2》的伦敦首映礼现场，此时红毯已经结束，外面只剩下一些摄影师和工作人员在收拾器材和道具。

包包知道自己来对地方了，他赶紧四处寻找着桃桃，他记得桃桃和他说过，当时他从首映采访会上逃出来的时候，躲在一个背景架子后面抽闷烟来着。

“到底在哪里啊……”包包急得不行，一想到现在的桃桃正陷在极度焦虑的情绪里，他的心就不由得揪在一起。

终于，转到首映礼大楼后面的时候，包包看到了躲在海报展架后面的桃桃。桃桃穿着不怎么合身的西服坐在地上，脑袋耷拉着，颤抖的手指间夹着一根烟，不时抽上一口，整个人显得相当颓废。

“嗨！C、Chris……”包包鼓足勇气，慢慢走到近前。

听到声音，桃桃吐了口烟抬头一看，一个长得很……可爱的中年男人正担心地看着他，两人对视之后，中年男人明显有点手足无措。“你是谁？”桃桃问。

“我……”包包本来想随便编个名字，可他想起了桃桃说的话：“不准删除记忆！否则……”

算了，反正都会记得，还不如直接说呢。

“我叫Sebastian Stan，你好！”包包笑着朝桃桃伸出手。

“哦，Sebastian Stan，”桃桃低下头，轻轻念了一遍包包的名字，“还挺特别的。”

“我是罗马尼亚人。”包包尴尬地放下手解释道。

“是嘛，来这可不容易吧。”桃桃站起来拍拍身上的灰，“带笔了吗，签哪里？”他把包包当成追星的粉丝了。

包包憋不住笑了出来，他看着桃桃说：“其实……我是从未来穿越过来的。”

桃桃手一抖，烟差点没夹住：“……你说啥？”

————

包包讲了半天，桃桃才勉强相信包包是来自未来的人。

“未来的我认识你？”桃桃好奇地问。

“是呀。”包包点点头。

“那……你是我在未来的朋友？”桃桃接着问。

“额，是……好朋友，很好的朋友。”包包心里斟酌了半天，还是不敢把他和桃桃的关系说出来。

“哦，也就是说，我以后会遇到你。你是演员？”桃桃继续问。

“额，就，就是个小演员。”包包小心翼翼地回答桃桃的问题，生怕自己会透露出什么。

“那也就是说，我们以后会一起拍戏了对不对？”桃桃又问道。

“会……不会的我也不知道……你你你不准问了！”包包忽然反应过来，这小子是在套自己话呢，“以后你都会知道的，不要再问我啦！”

看到包包急得面红耳赤，桃桃似乎很开心，他对包包说：“正好我闲着没事，不如我们一起出去逛逛散散心吧！”

采访会还开着呢，怎么可能“闲着没事”嘞！包包暗自吐槽桃桃。不过看着桃桃脸上的笑容，他又不忍心拒绝。还是先由着他吧，包包想。

桃桃和包包走在伦敦的街头，包包看着马路上的车流问桃桃：“你……经常会感觉难受吗？”

桃桃先是摇了摇头，然后他叹了口气点点头：“对，最近越来越严重了，人一多心就开始慌。”

包包的心又疼了一下，这段时间的桃桃真的背负了很多，太多人把太多的期望都放在桃桃身上，这几乎要压垮他。

“你……要是觉得难受的话，可以先好好睡一觉，一觉起来会好很多。”包包搜肠刮肚，提了一条不算有用的建议。

“你有压力的时候会这样做吗？”桃桃问包包。

“偶尔会。”包包回答。

“好，那我也试试！”桃桃说。

这时，他们走到一个小吃摊前，包包忽然拉着桃桃的手就跑了过去。桃桃看包包如此自然地拉起自己的手，稍微愣了一下。

包包指着这个摊子上的BBQ炸鸡汉堡高兴地说：“你爱吃这个的对不对？当时我们在这拍……”糟了！说到这包包立刻想起来，桃桃说他爱吃这个炸鸡汉堡这件事只告诉过自己，自己这样说出来不就暴露他俩的关系了嘛！

桃桃盯着包包，目光有点复杂，包包低着头，不敢和桃桃对视。不过桃桃没有说什么，而是买了两个炸鸡汉堡，他给了包包一个：“给你！”

包包正好也饿了，他也不客气，接过来就开吃。“嗯，感觉蛋黄酱少了点。”包包边吃边评价。“吃那么多蛋黄酱干啥？我觉得刚好。”桃桃反驳道。

两个人就汉堡里蛋黄酱的多少问题讨论了一路，不知不觉就走到了伦敦著名鬼屋The London Dungeon。

“我想玩这个！”桃桃指着鬼屋兴奋地说。

“啊这个……我可能……”包包倒吸了一口凉气，他记得拍美队1两个人在伦敦玩的时候，桃桃就非要拉着自己玩这个。当时包包死活都不进去，还在门口哀嚎了半天，路人都一脸惊讶地看着他俩，特别丢脸。

“额不要啊……”包包拒绝的话还没说完，就被桃桃直接拎了进去。桃桃买完票发现包包站在一边目光呆滞，包包拽着桃桃的手哀求道：“我可不可以在外面等你……我不想进去呜呜……”

“没事的！你都这么大了怎么还怕这个呀！放心里面肯定好玩！来吧来吧！”桃桃不由分说就把四肢僵硬的包包推了进去。

这个叫做伦敦地牢的鬼屋一进去就乌漆嘛黑的，逼真的视觉和音响效果营造出了相当恐怖的氛围，包包抓着桃桃的胳膊浑身发抖，桃桃倒是兴致勃勃。他们一路穿过了黑死病主题区，进入了伦敦大火主题区域。

“刚才那个地方的味道好难闻啊……”包包撅起嘴，开始抱怨起来。

“多刺激啊，这里还有详细讲解，你看！”桃桃指着讲解牌说道。

“我不看！”包包生气地扭过头。

就在这时，从角落里忽然歪歪扭扭跑出了一个非常恐怖的丧尸，包包一扭头，正好跟这个丧尸打了个照面。

“啊——”包包再也忍不住了，他大嚎了一嗓子。

他这么一叫，把桃桃和扮演丧尸的演员都吓了一跳，那个演员一看真吓到人了，赶紧不停地道歉。桃桃笑笑说没关系，他拍了拍窜到自己怀里的包包安慰道：“没事没事，别害怕啦！”

“呜呜呜……我怕……”包包搂着桃桃的脖子，一下子就哭了出来。他是真的害怕，本来就对这种鬼啊魂啊怕得不行，结果还被那个丧尸猛地一吓，包包直接被吓得腿软走不动路，大脑一片空白。

“好啦别哭了……”桃桃被包包这个样子搞得哭笑不得，他把包包从自己怀里提溜起来，帮他抹抹脸上的泪，“你怎么这么胆小呀……”

“还不是因为你！前几天非要拉我看恐怖片，我吓得魂都没了你还在那捂着胸乐……”包包抹着眼泪控诉到一半，忽然反应过来自己在说啥，赶紧住了嘴。

“……哈哈是嘛，确实挺像我干出来的事。”桃桃怔了一下，然后温柔地笑了起来。

“额，还有朋友在的，不是只有我们两个的……”包包心虚地解释说，反正阿毛在屋里睡觉嘛，也算是桃桃请的朋友。

“好我知道啦，”桃桃轻轻安慰包包，“那你闭眼，我带你出去好不好？”他拍着包包的背说。

“……好。”包包恨不得现在立刻飞出这个鬼地方。

桃桃把包包搂在怀里，包包紧闭双眼跟着桃桃走，虽然还有诡异恐怖的音乐特效，但桃桃温柔的声音一直萦绕在包包耳边：“这里可以走……慢一点，这里有东西……”桃桃的声音让包包的心渐渐平静下来。

“出来啦！”桃桃说。包包感觉到眼前变亮，他慢慢睁开眼睛，发现已经走出了鬼屋，包包长舒了一口气。回过神后，包包才发现自己紧紧搂着桃桃的腰，整个人像个树袋熊一样挂在桃桃身上，他赶忙撒开手跳到一边：“对、对不起……”

“没事。”桃桃笑眯眯地看着包包说。

走出鬼屋，夜已经深了，两个人在伦敦街头慢慢走着。

“我们的关系，应该不只是好朋友吧……”桃桃忽然轻声叹了口气。

包包一惊，难道自己露馅了？他赶紧一本正经地遮掩道：“就，就是好朋友嘛！没有其他关系！我发誓！”

桃桃看包包欲盖弥彰的样子，心里觉得好笑，正在这时，桃桃的电话响了，他接了起来。

“Chris Evans！你tm赶快给我滚回来自己解释！采访会上你也敢溜是不想干了吗！投这么多钱捧你tm别不识抬举……”桃桃没等电话里的人说完，就摁掉了电话。

“我先走啦！哥们！他们在找我了。”桃桃对包包说。

“你……要加油呀！”包包清楚桃桃回去之后会面对什么，但他也清楚自己不能插手，必须要让一切顺其自然。

桃桃笑了笑，上前一步轻轻抱住包包，他低声在包包耳边说：“谢谢你，我今天很开心。”

包包抱着桃桃，眼前渐渐变得模糊起来。他哽咽着在桃桃耳边说：“我在……未来等你。”

“好！”桃桃埋在包包肩窝，深深吸了一口包包身上的味道，接着他放开包包，头也不回地向前走去。

包包使劲挥手，含泪笑着看桃桃渐渐走远。

挥着挥着，他忽然想起来，自己还没有许生日愿望。

包包闭上眼睛，在自己的身体离开这个时空的一瞬间，他许下了一个生日愿望：

你一定要开心，我会在未来等着你。

tbc


	3. 桃桃篇

“Seb，咱们好不容易才拿下这个角色，接下来一定要好好干！”包包的经纪人在给包包做进组前的最后动员。

“嗯！我一定会好好表现的！”包包一个劲地点头。

“那就好！明天就要和主演见面啦，你好好准备一下，我先去帮你搞定一些文件哈！”经纪人说完，就马不停蹄地跑出休息室。

包包目送经纪人出门，接着他站起身把休息室的门关好，再悄悄锁上。

呼——锁上门之后，包包长长地呼出一口气。

在“利刃出鞘”之前，他想一个人先好好地静一静。

巴基这个角色是包包历经千难万险才拿到的。当包包得知自己终于可以扮演巴基的时候，他兴奋地拉起经纪人的手转起了圈圈。包包真的很珍惜这个来之不易的机会，在此之前，他已经查阅了很多关于美国队长和他的小助手巴基的资料，又求着经纪人旁敲侧击出了一些关于剧组的小道消息。当然包包也早就知道了，美国队长的扮演者是Chris Evans。

毕竟是漫威大制作，自己一定要拿出最好的工作态度，全力以赴，演好巴基！包包在心里给自己打气。不过明天就要和Chris Evans见面了，可包包还不知道Chris好不好相处，“毕竟以后自己和他的对手戏最多，平时关系处得好，工作起来也会轻松一点嘛……”包包内心有些忐忑。

……不行还是好紧张啊！包包越想心里越慌，他干脆倒了杯水咕咚咕咚灌下去顺顺气，安抚一下慌乱的心。

就在包包喝水的功夫，休息室的角落里发出了一点奇怪的动静。包包下意识一瞥，目光就再也移不开了。

只见在角落的虚空之中，突然显出了一个人的轮廓，渐渐地，透明的轮廓变成了实体，一个穿着紫色T恤的大胡子男人出现在包包面前。

“哇，Seb！真的是你啊！我成功了！”那个男人先是四下环顾，看到包包之后，他双眼一亮，非常开心地朝包包冲了过来。

“噗！咳咳！”包包半口水直接呛进嗓子眼里去了，“你你你……斯道普！”包包赶紧伸手拦住他，“你先别过来！这这这是怎么回事？你是谁啊？怎么进来的？”

“Seb对不起！吓到你了吧！”男人担心地看着包包，他一把抓起桌子上的纸巾递过去，“你先快擦擦，衣服都湿了！”

“不是，”包包又惊又怕，“你到底是谁啊快说！不然我报警啦！”包包掏出手机威胁道。

“我是Chris呀！你的Chris！”桃桃扑闪着睫毛弯弯的大眼睛，甜甜地盯着包包。

“Chris？……”包包皱眉反应了一会儿，忽然瞪大眼睛看着桃桃，“你是Chris Evans！”

“嘿呀Seb你终于认出我啦！”看到包包终于认出自己，桃桃特别开心，他又朝包包扑了过去。

“啊啊你不要过来呀！”包包赶紧跑到休息室里长条桌的一边，让桌子横在他和桃桃中间。

“为什么我不能过去呀……”桃桃被包包拒绝了两次，心里特别委屈：这个时候Seb应该还没见到那时候的自己，为啥他会这么排斥自己呢？

趁这个时候，包包赶紧拿出手机，开始搜索桃桃的照片。桃桃看包包一直拿着手机点点点，就隔着桌子悄悄伸头凑了过去，“啊对！这是我……”

“停停停！你别过来，咳咳，”包包嗓子眼里呛的水还没咳干净，他后退一步，把查到的桃桃照片放大，让桃桃的脸占据了整个手机屏幕。接着他举起手机，和站在这里的桃桃的脸做对比。桃桃看包包举起了手机，立刻把自己的脸凑过去，绽放出一个大大的憨憨的笑容。

“天啊……”对比之下，包包呆住了，虽然胡子挡住了桃桃的一大半脸，可从一个模子里刻出来的五官是不会骗人的，“你怎么会来这呀……这到底是怎么回事啊……”包包迷茫了。

“来来来Seb坐！我好好给你讲讲……”桃桃拉起包包的手，让包包在沙发上坐好，然后桃桃就和包包大致讲了下空间宝石的事情。

“……所以你是十年后的Chris Evans？你用那个什么空间宝石穿越到这里的？”包包小心地确认道。

“嗯是这样！”桃桃使劲点点头。

“哦……咦那你为啥要穿越到这个时间点呢，”包包忽然有点好奇，“明天我就可以见到你了啊，如果说我以后会认识你，那么现在该发生的一切都在发生，也不需要你改变什么啊，你为啥费这么大劲来这里呢？”

桃桃有点惭愧地低下头：“我想来这里……和你道个歉。”

包包不解：“为啥要道歉啊？”

“因为我们第一次见面的时候，我有点对你……太冷淡了。”桃桃非常不好意思地说。

“冷淡？”包包有点没明白桃桃的意思。

桃桃更惭愧了：“是非常冷淡，我一直都好后悔自己为啥要那样对你……”

“……”包包更迷惑了。

桃桃见包包还是一脸懵逼的样子，索性就直接说了：“是这样，我们第一次见面那天……”

————

在桃桃原本的记忆里，两个人第一次见面的场景是这个样子的：

“你好，我是Sebastian Stan！”包包伸出手，一脸期待地看着桃桃。

“你好，Chris Evans。”桃桃嘴角挑起一个刚好的弧度，他伸出手轻轻握了握包包的手。

很客气，也很……疏远。

“……”包包紧张地抿起嘴，不知道接下来该说什么。

“你们先熟悉一下剧本吧，互相讨论一下，啊，熟悉熟悉。”导演抛下这句话就出去忙了。

桌子上摊着几个剧本，桃桃和包包同时伸出手想拿剧本，结果手不小心碰到了一起。

桃桃立刻缩回了手：“对不起，你先拿！”

包包愣了愣：“啊……好。”他拿起了最边上的一个剧本。

桃桃也拿起一个剧本，两个人就这样坐在桌子两边，默默看了起来。

包包偷偷抬眼，发现桃桃一直低头盯着剧本，看得特别认真。他想了想，鼓起勇气对桃桃说：“Chris你看这句对话……”话还没说完，有工作人员过来喊桃桃：“Chris Evans，来试下衣服！”

“哦！来啦！”桃桃把剧本放回桌子上，“抱歉！”桃桃说完就先跟着工作人员走了，只剩下包包一个人在房间里。

包包手里攥着剧本，心里既紧张又失落，他不知道自己刚才的表现给这个新同事留下了怎样的印象，不过他隐隐觉得，Chris好像有点不太喜欢自己诶……

————

“这……很正常啊，第一次见面不都这样嘛！”包包疑惑地眨了眨大眼睛，他没觉得桃桃说的见面场景有什么不对。

“不！这很不正常Seb！”桃桃激动地一下子握住包包的手，“我现在特别后悔……”

“你你你……”包包立刻抽出自己的手，“你说话不要动手动脚好不好？”

桃桃默默缩回手，他漂亮的蓝眼睛里一下子浮上一层泪花，“好吧，Seb对不起……”桃桃的声音有点颤抖，“那时候你可喜欢拉着我的手手了，我们一起拉手手在伦敦吃炸鸡汉堡……”

“额等一下！”看着桃桃委委屈屈的样子，包包有点头疼，“哥们是这样，你和我讲这么多，我真的是一点感触也没有，因为我现在啥也不知道啊，再说咱们不是合作同事的关系吗……”

“我们在一起了！”桃桃盯着包包的眼睛忽然说。

“……啊？”包包后半句话哽在了嗓子眼里。

“我说，我们以后在一起了，我们还一起做爱，你在床上叫我名字，特别唔唔唔……”包包一巴掌捂在桃桃嘴巴上，他先警惕地往休息室门口瞅了瞅，然后小声警告桃桃：“你再这样胡说小心我报警了嗷！”

桃桃赶紧听话地点点头：“不说了不说了！”

包包放下手，桃桃乖巧地坐在沙发上，一脸宠溺地看着包包。

“你刚才说的……在一起，是什么意思？”包包躲过桃桃炽热的眼神，他纠结了很久，还是问了出来。

“额……”桃桃怕自己说得太多会影响时间走向，但十年前香甜可口的小包包就在眼前，他又实在憋不住自己的心里话，“就是字面意思，我们在未来相爱相伴，一直在一起。”

“就是说以后我会……喜欢上你？”包包试探地问。

桃桃微笑着摇摇头：“不是单方面的喜欢，”他指了指包包的心口，又指了指自己的心口，“是我们两个人，同时爱上对方。”

包包心头一颤，他看着桃桃深情而又饱含爱慕的眼睛，忽然不知道该说什么。

“其实我第一次见到你的时候，就很喜欢你，”桃桃有点尴尬地挠挠头接着说，“但是我那时候很焦虑，太封闭自己，就把这份喜欢闷在心里没有表现出来。当时的你肯定觉得我冷冰冰的不好相处，我还记得你失望的表情，现在一想到那天我就好自责。”桃桃说到这里，伸手轻轻摸了摸包包毛茸茸的脑袋，而这回，包包没有躲开。

“所以我就是想和你说，不要觉得明天和你见面的我很难相处，那都是我在掩饰害羞来着！其实第一次见到你的那一刻我就喜欢上你了，特别想亲亲抱抱你。而且以后我们还会在一起经历好多好多美好的事情呢！”桃桃笑眯眯地对包包说。

“那……那你来这，就，就是来告诉我这个的嘛……”包包听完桃桃的话，红着脸低下头，有点心虚地说，因为他发现，自己好像……真的有点心动了。

“还有我想，弥补一下当初的遗憾……”说到这，桃桃突然伸出手，一把捞起包包放在自己大腿上。

“你干什么……”包包没有一点防备就倒在了桃桃怀里，桃桃没等包包反应过来，就狠狠吻住了包包的嘴。

桃桃熟知包包身上各处敏感地带，他的手指只是在包包后背轻轻揉捏，包包就觉得体内燃起了簇簇火苗。

“呜嗯……啊……”包包情不自禁地叫了出来，桃桃见包包意乱情迷的样子，低笑了一声说：“想要吗？”

想！太想了！包包在心里大声喊道。可他实在是不好意思说出口：“我……那个……”

桃桃亲亲包包的嘴，他把包包放倒在沙发上，然后一只手解开包包的衬衫扣子，另一只手伸进包包的裤子里，抓住了已经挺立的阴茎。

包包舒服地扭着小屁股随着桃桃的节奏挺动着，两个人在休息室的沙发上紧紧纠缠在一起……

“咚咚咚！”突然的敲门声把两个人吓得一抖，他们一块望向门口。

“Seb快开门！我车钥匙还在里面哪！”经纪人在门外急得不行，“等会还有工作呢，你锁门干嘛！”

包包吓得手足无措，“怎么办啊！”他用口型问桃桃。

桃桃立刻从包包身上爬下来，迅速帮他系衣服扣子穿裤子，“你就说你在健身！”他对包包说。

“我在健身！”包包冲着门大声喊道。

“啥玩意儿？”门外的经纪人一时觉得自己耳朵坏掉了。

“等一下马上好！”包包又补了一句，然后他噘着嘴问桃桃，“你要走了对不对？”

“对呀，”桃桃笑着亲亲包包的小脸蛋，帮包包系上最后一颗扣子，“我得走了，不然未来的你就没伴了，多孤独啊！”

“可是我……我不想你走……”包包紧紧拽住桃桃的袖子，泪眼汪汪地说，“一旦未来你不在怎么办？我害怕……”

“Seb……”桃桃给了包包一个深深的吻，两个人额头抵着额头，桃桃看向包包的眼睛，笃定地说：“我不会让这种事情发生的，绝对不会。相信我，我们一定会在未来相遇，好不好？”

“嗯！好！”包包吸了吸鼻子，点了点头。

“Seb啊，你是不是在屋里看小黄片呢？”门外的经纪人已经开始无聊八卦起来。

“好了，快去开门吧！”桃桃把包包从沙发上抱起来，他整了整包包的衣领，然后把包包转了个身背对自己，接着桃桃在包包耳边轻轻说了句：“生日快乐，我的宝贝。”

包包立刻回过头，却发现桃桃已经消失不见。

“Seb啊，你到底什么时候能开门啊！”经纪人在外面已经没脾气了。

“来啦！”包包生气地打开门。“你的脸怎么那么红啊？”开门之后，经纪人看着包包说道。“健身啊，刚不是和你说了嘛！”包包说着就坐到沙发上开始生闷气。

经纪人一脸懵逼，不知道发生了什么事情，“行吧，那咱们工作完就回去，休息好了明天好进组拍戏哈！”经纪人拍拍包包的肩鼓励他说。

————

时间一晃过去，很快就到了第二天。

一大早，包包和经纪人就来到了美国队长1的拍摄剧组，导演领着包包去和桃桃见面，包包一眼就认出了坐在椅子上的年轻桃桃。

“你好，我是Sebastian Stan！”包包向桃桃打招呼。

“你好，Chris Evans。”桃桃站起身，礼貌地点点头。

“你们先熟悉一下剧本吧，互相讨论一下，啊，熟悉熟悉。”导演说完这句话就出去了。

“哇，就连导演说的话都一模一样！Chris原来说的是真的！”包包开心地想。

因为知道了桃桃以后和自己一定会相爱，包包就没啥心理压力了，他朝桃桃甜甜一笑，就拿走了边上的剧本，自己坐在椅子上先看了起来。

桃桃伸手拿剧本的手顿在空中，他呆呆地看着包包可爱的笑颜，下意识地咽了口唾沫。

“Chris Evans，来试下衣服！”有工作人员过来喊桃桃。

“哦！来啦！”桃桃把剧本放回到桌子上，跟着工作人员出去了。

桃桃走后，房间里就剩下包包一个人，包包伸了个大大的懒腰，就起身去了洗手间。

昨天因为太兴奋，包包一晚上都没睡好觉。他打开水龙头，用冰凉的水洗洗脸，让自己昏沉的脑袋能清醒一点。

而在水流声音的掩盖下，洗手间的门被人悄悄关上。

包包抹了抹脸抬起头，忽然从镜子里瞥到一个人影，是Chris！包包立刻转身，可桃桃的动作比他还快，直接猛地靠了过来。包包心里一惊，他根本没有逃跑的余地，就这样被桃桃压在洗手台上。桃桃的手揽住包包的腰，两个人紧紧贴在一起。

“你……”包包手撑在桃桃结实的胸肌上，两个人的呼吸纠缠在一起。实在是太近了，包包可以清楚地看到桃桃扑闪的睫毛，蓝宝石一般的眼睛，高挺的鼻梁，脸上的小痣，还有……性感到爆的嘴唇。

桃桃的目光同样也在包包脸上流转，眼神里似乎还有种说不清道不明的……欲望。

接着，桃桃的嘴唇慢慢贴近包包的脸，包包赶紧闭上眼睛，他实在受不了桃桃用如此露骨的眼神近距离看着他。

包包一闭上眼睛，其他的感官就被无限放大。他清晰地感受到桃桃的呼吸吹在他的脸颊，嘴唇却并没有想象中的柔软触碰。包包有点疑惑地把眼睛睁开了一条缝，发现桃桃没有亲他的意思，而是微笑看着他。

太丢人啦！包包羞得整个身体都变红了，他挣扎着想离开桃桃的怀抱，桃桃却一个用力，把包包搂进自己怀里。

“你的味道……很好闻。”桃桃紧紧抱着包包，嘴唇擦过包包红到滴血的耳垂，在包包耳边悄悄说道。

包包脑袋嗡地一声，他吓得连呼吸都窒住了。不对啊？之前Chris和自己讲两个人第一次见面的时候没提到过这个场景啊？而且这个时候的Chris不是还在焦虑中吗？这又是个什么情况？包包脑袋里充满了问号。

桃桃满意地看着包包紧张慌乱的可爱样子，松开了手，“以后要一起工作了，加油哥们！”他拍了拍包包的肩，伸手关掉水龙头，笑着走出洗手间。

这到底是怎么回事嘛！臭大胡子Chris你快给我穿越回来解释解释！桃桃走了好久之后，包包才慢慢清醒过来，他红着脸噘着嘴，重新打开水龙头开始给自己烧红的脸降温。

让你欺负我！哼！以后我一定要欺负回来！包包暗暗下定决心，反正Chris最后也会爱上自己，所以自己以后必须要支棱起来！必须的！

当然这个决心在之后的十年岁月里，早就被包包抛在脑后了。因为不管是在片场还是在床上，包包就只有被桃桃“欺负”的份啦。

tbc


	4. 尾声

桃桃和包包在床上慢慢睁开眼睛。

“呜……”包包一睁开眼，就钻到了桃桃怀里，“我好累呀Chris……”

“嗯，先歇会儿，”桃桃揉揉包包的脑袋，自己打了个哈欠，“都说了会很累嘛……”

包包在桃桃胸口趴了一会儿，大脑从混沌中慢慢恢复过来，他也渐渐想起了改动之后的记忆。

包包兴奋地一抬头：“Chris你怎么想到去找那时候的我呀……”话说到一半，包包还没反应过来，桃桃就直接亲上包包的嘴。

“你是不是删掉了我的记忆！”桃桃边亲边开始扒包包的衣服。

“我没有……删除记忆呀……”包包被亲得晕头转向，他胡乱转头躲过桃桃的亲吻攻击，“我发誓Chris！我绝对没有抹掉你的记忆！”

“可我都不记得了！”桃桃的瞎话张口就来。

“那不对呀……”包包迷迷糊糊地皱起了眉，桃桃趁此机会把包包的裤子往下一扒，包包吓得赶紧拽住裤腰，“不对！你不记得为啥在咱俩第一次见面的时候说我的味道很好闻嘛！”关键时刻包包灵光一闪，“你明明记得！你记得我的味道对不对！”

桃桃一看都暴露了，也就不管那么多，他直接扒掉自己的衣服就压了上去。

“啊啊你耍无赖！……”包包嘴里埋怨着桃桃，手却诚实地搂住桃桃的腰，两个人在床上滚作一团……

“啊……哈……”感受着小桃桃在自己身体里面的动作，包包舒服地喘息着，他忽然扑哧一乐问桃桃：“Chris，如果我当时叫住你说咱俩睡一晚，你会不会跟我走？”

“嗯？为什么这么说呀……”桃桃在包包身上勤奋耕耘着，他心不在焉地问道。

“我想看看以前的你怎么样，会不会更爽一点……啊啊！”包包还没说完，桃桃就气得挺腰狠狠操进去，次次都顶在脆弱的敏感点上，包包被激得抖了几下直接高潮了。

“……不是啊Chris，我只是开个玩笑……”高潮之后，包包好不容易缓过神来，桃桃的抽插却越来越重，包包挠着桃桃的背求饶，“反正都是你，干嘛那么生气……”

“那也不行！”桃桃已经累得浑身是汗，可他力度依旧不减，“只有我能拥有你，只有我……以前的我也不行！”

“噗，你怎么……还吃你自己的醋啊……”包包被吃醋桃桃逗得哈哈大笑。

“我没吃醋！”桃桃继续嘴硬，他堵住包包的嘴不让包包说下去。看来，这场“床上大战”可能要持续很长时间了。

（本来我还想再多编点那啥的，但是我这方面经验太少确实编不出来了，后面大家可以尽情想象，你觉得他俩用啥姿势好，那他俩这一晚上用的就是啥姿势）

在外面趴着的道哥听着卧室门都挡不住的声响，心里无奈地想：爹地们啊都消停会吧，我只是想睡个好觉啊……

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时间线整理：
> 
> 2020-大桃桃大包包利用空间宝石穿越到过去  
> ↓  
> 2007-大包包穿越到《神奇四侠2》首映礼，影响了小桃桃时间线  
> ↓  
> 2010.04两人第一次见面前一天-大桃桃穿越到小包包休息室，影响了小包包时间线  
> ↓  
> 2010.04两人第一次见面-被大包包影响了时间线的小桃桃已经知道小包包是谁了，开始“调戏”小包包  
> ↓  
> 2020-大桃桃大包包穿越回来，两个人的记忆有了一定改变，但是影响不大
> 
> 最后还是要对友情客串的道哥说一声：您辛苦了！


End file.
